Ready, Set, Go!
'''Ready, Set, Go! '''is the season 90 finale of the SpongeBob Fanon Series and final episode of the WW4 story arc. It was also promoted and released as Purple133's second TV movie. It originally aired in May, 2147 on Jasbre TV, and was watched by 6.7 million viewers, an improvement over the previous season finale with 1.8 million viewers. Characters LEGIT EVERYBODY Opening SC realizes that the final battle is coming, so he gets John to declare one last battle against the Access. The battle takes place right outside of Bikini Bottom. There are only 20,000 Bikini Bottom soldiers fighting against 1.5 million Access soldiers. All hope seems lost right away when all of a sudden Hoopla arrives with Cannon-Bombs, Hoopla Whistles, and lots of melee weapons. The Battle For Bikini Bottom The Bikini Bottom soldiers attack the Access soldiers with force. Meanwhile, Paddy and Erving start drawing up plans for a mega-tank to destroy the Access. Elliot Ross' brother Billy Ross stabs and kills Harold, enraging Fred who beats him up. Then Patrick uses his sniper rifle to shoot Elliot in the shoulder, causing Elliot to run at him and shoot him multiple times in the chest killing him. Patrick's Return SpongeBob brings Patrick's body to SC's reviving machine to bring him back to life. Elsewhere, John and Squidward try to get Infinity Clan to help them, but Harrison is taken. Later a screen turns on in the Infinity Clan's base and it shows Harrison being shot too death by Access Executioners, and they are forced to help the Access. The Final Battle Gunshots are fired and everyone charges into battle. Many from both sides are killed, but everyone clears the field when Elliot comes out with a chain mace. SpongeBob walks out with his dual rocket launchers and they fight, causing SpongeBob to get beaten brutally. Patrick and Squidward go help him as Paddy finishes up the weapon and fires it to kill a ton of Access soldiers. Climax SpongeBob leads SC, Patrick, John, Hoopla, Patch, and Squidward into Elliot's palace. He has his guards attack them and an epic fight ensues. Patch and Patrick tackle the body guards while everyone else goes for Elliot. John says that Callie shouldn't have died and tries to stab Elliot. Elliot pulls a gun and shoots him in the side. Elliot points the gun at Squidward and tries to shoot him but gets stabbed in the stomach from behind by Hoopla. He screams in pain and kicks Squidward in the chest and throws Hoopla against a wall. SC punches him and then Elliot pulls a nuke button out from his pocket and hits it. SC realizes that the only way to stop it is use a turbo-speed submarine to crash into it, meaning that somebody would have to die. SpongeBob realizes what SC is about to do and tells him not to, but he gets in the sub and crashes it into the nuke killing him. SpongeBob then slits Elliot's throat. Hoopla rigs a bunch of explosives and kills everyone left inside the building. A funeral is held later that day. Epilouge Three Access members survive and decide to create an Access Extremist Clan, and thus the AEC is born. Deaths * Multiple Bikini Bottom and Access soldiers * Harold (Stabbed by Billy Ross) * Patrick (Shot by Elliot early on in the film, but brought back to life midway) * Harrison Keels (Executed by the Access to force Infinity Clan to help them) * SC (Killed stopping a nuke from wiping out everything in the Pacific Ocean) * Elliot Ross (Stabbed in the stomach by Hoopla and then had his throat slit by SpongeBob) * Ben Ken (Killed in the explosion) * Margaret Ross (Killed in the explosion) * Junior Ross (Killed in the explosion) * Billy Ross (Killed outside of the building by John after the explosion) Trivia * This is what ended the WW4 story arc * The Access was completely wiped out in this episode ** Some members do survive, but don't return until season 105 during a 2 hour special Category:Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Category:Purple133 Category:FireMatch Category:TV Movies Category:Movies